Unbelievable Gwenpool Vol 1 18
* Supporting Characters: * * * * * Antagonists: * Sentinels * Orto's Gang * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Gwenpool's unnamed employer * * * Terminator * * * ** ** ** ** ** * * * ** Unnamed Captain ** Numerous other unnamed officers * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * Naga * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******* ******** ******* Midtown ******** ********* ******** ********* ****** ******* ******** Poole Residence ******* ******* ****** ****** ******* * * * * * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** Poole Residence ******* Talkies Cinema ******* Unidentified hospital Items: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Eye of Agamotto * Cloak of Levitation * * * * ** ** ** * * * * Vehicles: * * Teuthidan ships * * | Synopsis1 = Flashback to when Teddy Poole first arrived to the Prime Marvel Universe - he sees the backpack of his sister Gwen embedded in a wall, and thinks she didn't make it. Sentinels fly above and fire at Teddy, making him run in panic and eventually stumble upon the Thing, one of many heroes going to aid Howard the Duck in a world-threatening battle. Teddy runs the other way - passing by Big Ronnie's Custom Battle Spandex, where he didn't know Gwen had entered asking for a suit. Teddy proceeds to struggle to make a living - the Pooles of this reality never had any children and don't recognize him, monsters such as Fin Fang Foom attack New York City regularly, and his job in a restaurant is hindered because he lacks legal documents. Eventually he gets a job at the warehouse owned by a Naga, Orto, and during a Christmas night, Teddy discovers Gwen is alive as she arrives to kill Orto during a mercenary mission - to which Teddy reacts with "Unbelievable..." and thinks about talking to Gwen as she mopes that everyone she knew is back in her home dimension, before she uses a machine gun to slaughter Orto's henchmen. Scared at how psychotic his sister has become, Teddy then sees three people who arrived on the roof he was standing on: Terrible Eye, Sorcerer Supreme; the Doombot Vincent Doonan; and Spider-Man. They came from the future to warn that Gwen's fourth wall-breaking powers will eventually make her a dangerous reality warper. Beyond the fourth wall, Gwenpool, her memories and uniform fully restored, is witnessing the events as she decides to confront Teddy. Back in the Poole home, where her disappearance in the previous issue is leaving an impact, Gwen arrives in her room and complains to Teddy about how she thought he died on the trip, only for him to survive and eventually attempt to prevent Gwen from getting to the Prime Marvel Universe in the first place. Teddy argues that he saw the danger Gwen offered and thus had to return her to the real world just as their parents enter the room. Gwen proceeds to show they are still in a comic as she rips the page and shows an aerial view of Manhattan, Parker Industries, New York Headquarters and a S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier on the distance. | Solicit = • Gwenpool is no stranger to trouble in the Marvel Universe. • But now, it seems the Marvel Universe is after her. • Whose secret identity did she blurt out this time?! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included